Don't mind the squirrels
by Pixieblade
Summary: A little canon stupidity bordering on PWP. 85 of course. :


By Sezuka Ai!

**Don't mind the squirrels**

Saiyuki - Canon

Pairing/Rating: 85/M

"Stop it now." Sanzo ground out around the half charred end of his Marlboro.

"Fuck off, I'm not doing anything." Gojyo snapped back over his shoulder.

"I believe he's referring to the pacing, Gojyo." Hakkai pointed out delicately.

"Screw him, I'm on edge. We've been waiting here like caged animals for hours; I'm over it!" he announced, punctuating his declaration with raised hands and an angry glare at the cream-clad monk.

"Hakkai, make him stop, _now_!" Sanzo's finger was already on the trigger, jumping like it was on strings.

Hakkai sighed and stood up, stretching fully, his shirt riding up just enough to show the edges of the pale line of the ragged scar. Gojyo caught himself staring and turned away slightly red faced. He did _not_ think of his best friend like that, it was just his nerves working overtime or something. Normally he'd go find some willing chick to help relieve all his pent up energy with, it'd leave her smiling and him a hell of a lot calmer, but _no~~_ he had to be stuck in these god forsaken woods with three dudes and an adrenaline charged libido.

"Gojyo." Hakkai's soft voice in his ear made him jump guiltily.

"Gah! 'Kai! What the _fuck_ man, don't do that to me!!" Hakkai blinked once, a slow, thoughtful look mingling with the deep green and tiny golden specks in his eyes as he raked Gojyo over questioningly. He squirmed a bit under the intense gaze; it felt like a thousand tiny flames were licking at his skin wherever those green-eyes traveled. Cold sweat dripped down his spine pooling lightly at the small of his back as he tried to steady his raging heartbeat.

_What the hell?_ He'd never felt this intensity from his roommate before, like he was being stalked and sized up before the kill.

"Gojyo…why don't we go for a walk? It may help calm you down." Hakkai glanced at Sanzo's still twitching finger and reached out, wrapping his fingers loosely around Gojyo's wrist, frowning slightly at his flinch as their skin touched. Holding on, he turned and walked off into the dark woods, calling over his shoulder to the others, "We'll be back in a bit, please set-up the tents while we're gone. Come, Gojyo."

Gojyo followed silently. He was having a hard enough time keeping his thoughts away from the warm patch of skin on his wrist where Hakkai was gripping softly. Actually, now that he thought about if, this might be the first time the man had ever initiated contacted on his own. The thought made something deep in his gut flip nervously.

"Hey, 'Kai…how far we goin', man?"

"I thought it might be a good idea to help you burn off some of that energy you always get before a fight." Gojyo's eyes widened startled, Hakkai knew his favorite way of dealing with this type of situation, but there was no way the oh-so-prim and proper healer would be talking about _that_! Hell, he was pretty sure Hakkai hadn't even touched another person since they'd started living together. Quite frankly, he never touched anyone, not willingly…unless they were hurt of course. And he only allowed the shitty priest, who'd rather shoot someone than touch them, the saru, who only ever wanted to touch Sanzo, and himself…

"Shit."

"Is something the matter, Gojyo?" Hakkai was too quiet, too calm, like he was forcing himself to remain pleasantly friendly. Not like he wasn't use to seeing it or anything, he just wasn't use to seeing it when it was just the two of them.

"Hey man, you gonna hold my hand the whole way we walk to fuck-knows-where?" he asked nervously, eyes darting between the steadily darkening forest and Hakkai's back.

"Probably," Hakkai deadpanned.

"Oh. Okay, just wondering." _Fuck! What the hell was he supposed to say to that?!_

"'Kai…"

"This should be far enough. With all the trees around sound shouldn't travel that far."

"Hakkai, you're kinda freaking me out here. What the hell's going on in that head of yours?"

Hakkai glanced back at him stoically, "I was thinking of sucking you off. What did you think I brought you out here for?"

_What the fuck?!_ "Gah! Hakkai, fuck man…"

Hakkai's eyes were dark under the speckled light of the canopy. 'Smoldering' if Gojyo thought about it hard enough; with those little brown-gold speckles peppered around the edges. He watched in morbid fascination as the brunette sucked in his bottom lip, those perfectly white canines of his chewing on it lightly with a thoughtful expression before he seemed to make up his mind.

He could almost see the light bulb go off over his head as the moist, bruised lip slipped out of his mouth, glistening as his tongue ghosted over it. Then Hakkai smiled.

_Shit. Oh he was so screwed and Hakkai knew it._

"Fuck." He breathed raggedly, back stepping.

"Oh yes, Gojyo, I'm pretty certain that as well, but first…" Hakkai backed him against a tree before dropping bonelessly in front of him, his knees sinking softly into the blanket of dried pine needles.

"Wait, 'Kai! What the hell's gotten into you?" Gojyo made to crouch down next to him when Hakkai palmed his crotch, the friction causing all the blood in his body to pool in his groin. Throwing his head back he fell against the tree's rough surface and watched dazed as Hakkai's teeth claimed his zipper, those deft fingers slipping the buttons undone with ease while still maintaining a soft pressure against him. He could feel the moist warmth of Hakkai's breath as he mouthed the soft cloth stretched tight over his suddenly evident erection.

"Ungh! Okay, okay, wait a sec! Hey!! Hakkai, hold it man!" Gojyo summoned all his willpower to push Hakkai away from him. Holding him by the shoulders he huffed raggedly, his vision still lust hazed.

"What's the problem? It's not like the squirrels are going to tell the others what we're doing." Hakkai quipped.

"It's not the squirrels; it's the fucking monkey I got a problem with!"

Tipping his head to the side confused Hakkai asked, "Why? It's not like Goku doesn't know what sex is, Sanzo's already covered those lessons with him."

"Though I'm not sure why you brought him up to begin with," he grumbled quietly, Gojyo's retort fast on the heels of his previous commentary.

Shuddering Gojyo raised a hand to stop Hakkai, "Okay, that was just way too much info, Hakkai. If we're gonna do this we've gotta have some boundaries and talking about the kid's sex life is one of them!"

Crawling back up Gojyo's length Hakkai smiled amused at his vehemence, "So, you plan on letting me continue then?"

"Huh? Um…I mean, well yeah, but only if you want…gah!" Gojyo jerked violently as Hakkai ground their hips together, his breath pooling warm and moist against the hollow of his throat.

"Well, since we're talking rules, I do have one or two of my own you know." He whispered sultrily, damp tongue flicking out to trace the edge of an ear.

"Ungh…fucking tease…what are…argh!" He groaned, head tipping back as Hakkai bit lightly across his jugular, his whole body arching against his.

"You might have noticed I don't play well with others…and I definitely don't do competition." He lapped at the small wounds his teeth had made; smooth tongue dragging over rough abrasions as he slid back down the red-head's chest. Gojyo moaned at the contact as skilled fingers alternately kneaded and pinched their way along the long hard lines of his collarbones and chest; his tongue trailing afterward.

Whimpering at the contact he tried to make his brain work, a loosing battle if ever there was one. "What…no women, is that what you're saying, Hakkai? Me…you know me…that kind of rule…agh! Holy Fucking God!" he cried out as those same sharp teeth bit down hard on a nipple, thrusting his throbbing erection into Hakkai's stomach. Gasping air into his abused lungs as cool fingers reached between them and wrapped around his twitching cock he could only moan incoherently at the stimulation.

"Tell me, Gojyo. Tell me no women and I can promise you won't regret it." The green-eyed demon purred into his stomach, rising once more to his full height to gaze into garnet eyes.

Gojyo bit his lip and shook his head lightly to clear away the fog of sensation, "No one can promise that, 'Kai. Not even you." He gave his friend a sad little smile as he brushed the chocolate fringe from his eyes, his breath and pulse tattered and frayed, but he needed to talk this through, he'd never forgive himself if he ruined what they had for some fleeting pleasure.

Hakkai looked long and hard at him. His eyes mere slits of mossy darkness that seemed to swallow his resolve. If Hakkai really wanted to do something, there was nothing he could do to stop him, but he didn't think the man was capable of hurting him knowingly. Not knowingly.

"But I can, Gojyo." He whispered, pressing in close. "I can promise you'll never be bored. You'll never find another who will live only for your happiness. Who would die for you or kill for you. You'll never find another who will love you as much as I do." Gojyo trembled at every silken word Hakkai brushed across his throat and neck, he so wanted to believe everything the man was saying.

"And what…what happens if I can't live up to all of this, Hakkai?" he murmured knowing he was tempting the Fates. "What happens if some bright-eyed beauty tempts me from your arms?"

Hakkai's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment, a low growl rumbling around in his chest as he rolled his body against Gojyo's, raising his head and shoulders enough to look the kappa in the eyes.

"I highly recommend that not to happen—for all our sakes."

"But if it did?" he pressed.

"I…I don't know how to share, Gojyo." It was like some benediction the way he breathed that confession so low and soft he wondered if he had really heard it at all.

Cupping his cheek tenderly with a softness in his features Hakkai had never seen before, he sighed quietly, "Yeah, I know, 'Kai. I know." He might be making a mistake. He might ruin the best thing he'd ever had going for him. But if being friends made his heart swell with pride, then being lovers might damn near kill him. He sincerely hoped so.

Leaning down he brushed their lips together in a gentle caress that left the startled healer staring at him confused. "So, no women, huh?" he whispered, thumb lightly fondling the silken lips.

"No women, no monkeys," he answered immediately.

"…."

Gojyo blinked for several seconds before doubling over in muffled laughter. With Hakkai wrapped in his arms, his head cushioned on his chest, fingers lightly ghosting across his back contentment seemed palpable in the very air around them. Stroking a pale cheek he gazed in fascination at the sparkling green orbs and their giggling owner.

"No women, no monkeys," he agreed as his hungry mouth stole Hakkai's breath and laughter.

Fin.


End file.
